


The Last Decision

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry chooses not to fight Volde and instead join Dumble, M/M, Minerva (mentioned), based on Harry going back in time, just one chapter, this is based on the part in the films where Dumbledore meets Harry after he's died, tries to save Dumbledore and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Based on the part in the films where Dumbledore and Harry meet in the white station - sort of like Heaven.In this fic, Harry has previously used a time turner to try and go back and save Dumbledore but has failed.He chooses in the films to go back and fight Voldemort, only in this fic, he doesn't, and goes with Dumbledore.





	The Last Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!   
> This may be really confusing for everyone, but um yeah sorry, enjoy!   
> -x-

'Where was he?' Harry wondered. All around him seemed to be white, blank walls of silver. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them, trying to adjust to the bright light.

Then, he remembered why he was here, what he had done;  
He remembered stroking Dumbledore's lifeless body and he remembered how he had wept; how it was all over. He hadn't won then, or now.   
He had fought a losing battle, every time.   
No time turner had saved Dumbledore, no time turner had saved the Wizarding world.   
He shook his head.   
It wasn't possible.   
Either way, he lost more than he had ever wanted to imagine.   
Dimly, he remembered being aware of a movement from behind him; people pointing their wands to the sky, silently praying, hailing, thanking.  
Light shot into the sky. Because that's what Dumbledore was, wasn't he?   
Light in the darkness.

Light.  
Harry squinted, pushing the memory away. It was so, so, so bright. Almost horribly bright.

Dumbledore.

Wasn't that why he was here? Was this where you went after death? Kings Cross Station, by the looks of it, he thought fondly, peering around.

"Harry." A voice murmured, and Harry looked up, startled. He wasn't aware that he had company.  
He frowned. That familiar voice.

"You can guess what happens in the future, without you, can't you?" Dumbledore said, walking closer towards him.  
Harry nodded, and then shook his head, knowing he was being selfish; "I don't want to think about it."  
"No," Albus agreed, "nor do I." The older wizard's kind blue eyes smiled at him.  
"Albus, I want to leave with you." Harry said in earnest, trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do. He was tired of fighting.

The older wizard didn't reply.

"Why couldn't I save you?"  
"You can't break-"  
"But the time-turner-"  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore interrupted again, "I do believe I've relieved you of that."  
Harry felt around his neck, surprised to feel a sudden weightlessness which was not unpleasant, just unusual.  
"But the unbreakable-"  
"Ah yes." The older wizard continued, pacing, "you really can't break it."  
"Not even with time?"  
"No."  
"With love-"  
"Don't you think Narcissa would have tried that?"   
"Not even me?"  
"You may be powerful, Harry, but no, not even you, not even me."  
Harry looked down, trying to think of something to say. For some reason, all the questions in his mind had vanished.  
"You know Harry," Dumbledore sighed softly, "I knew what you were up to."  
A jolt of shock passed Harry's body. "I never said you didn't." He replied uneasily.  
Albus' eyes twinkled, bluer than Harry remembered them.  
"So you've made your decision." He spoke more as if it was a statement than a question.

Harry had made up his mind a long time ago. A long, long time ago, Harry thought, his eyes drooping, suddenly feeling heavy.

"Yes." He answered.  
"Some days, no doubt, you will regret it."  
"I know." Harry glanced down, not wanting to think about the torture each and every wizard, muggle, human, and animal, would have to go through under Voldemort's rule. He squeezed his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. "Cry." The older wizard spoke almost as if it was an order, and Harry felt his shoulders heaving, salty tears splashing down his cheeks.  
"You don't have to run anymore." Dumbledore whispered softly, walking closer to him and gently running a hand through Harry's tousled black mane, grown even more unruly over the past month.

"I couldn't watch you-" Harry gasped, summoning the last ounce of strength to look at Dumbledore, "while you were dying."  
"I know." Albus said simply. He outstretched his hand. "Will you come?"

Harry hesitated before taking it.

"And how is my dear Minerva doing?" Dumbledore asked, gently stroking Harry's hand, trying to calm him.  
"Not too bad," Harry whispered, choking back tears, "I don't think she's-" he broke off, looking away, "allowed herself to mourn yet."  
Glancing back at him, Harry saw the slight surprise in Dumbledore's expression that he'd expected to see.   
"You speak as if mourning is a luxury."  
"Isn't it?"  
"I suppose. Sometimes."   
A slight pause.  
"Well," Dumbledore continued, "I hope she never does give herself time to mourn."  
"No." Harry agreed, looking at the man opposite him, surprised to see a small smile pulling at his lips.  
"Would you like to meet your parents?"   
Grinning in response, Harry felt his heart lifting, and a strange surge of happiness filled him, reminding him of what it was like to be human - it felt almost foreign.

"You know Harry," the older man mused, as they walked away, leaving the brightly lit station behind them; "I do think you made the right decision."


End file.
